1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zoom lens composed of two sets of lenses. This invention particularly relates to a two-unit zoom lens, which has a zoom ratio for low magnification and which is suitable for a taking lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the so-called "films with lenses", which are simply constituted of films and lenses, are used widely.
Such films with lenses are required to have increasingly higher functions. For example, films with lenses having flash functions have been put into practice. It is considered that, in the future, films with lenses having zoom functions will be required.
However, the films with lenses are required to be marketed at as low prices as possible, and therefore it is necessary for the manufacturing costs of the films with lenses to be kept as low as possible. Additionally, the films with lenses should be compact so that they may be dealt with easily. Also for the films with lenses having zoom functions, it is important that their manufacturing costs are kept as low as possible and they are compact. Therefore, it is necessary that the zoom lenses themselves are simple in structure, low in cost, and compact in size.